


Sleepytime Cuddles

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H loves nightime cuddles...





	Sleepytime Cuddles

\- He loves when you ask to sleep in the same bed  
\- You sometimes like to sleep alone  
\- He’s careful to always pick his softest cotton shorts  
\- He knows you like to have some kind of barrier there  
\- It avoids temptations  
\- You always wear an old, ragged, DX shirt  
\- He loves seeing you in that shirt  
\- He settles first, making sure to place the pillows for you  
\- You like to curl into his side to sleep  
\- He cradles you against him very gently  
\- You tend to fall asleep with a hand on his chest  
\- His arm is always around you  
\- His other hand tends to wind up in your hair  
\- He’ll kiss your hairline just as you begin to fall asleep  
\- He loves hugging you whilst you sleep  
\- You often wake up on top of him  
\- He always laughs  
\- “My sleepy little teddybear”


End file.
